It's Okay to Go
by PabuPower
Summary: What would have happened if Zaheer and the Red Lotus would have captured Korra at the Misty Palms Oasis, instead of the Earth Queen. Is it different now that the four of them have to face it all alone?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Okay to Go**

Chapter: 1

The four of them were thrown into the back of a truck. Hands bound behind their backs and cloths around their mouth muffling their speech.

They did all they could to save her, to save Korra. They all risked their lives to save a friend, but it was too late. The Red Lotus had won and they were headed to their uncertain doom.

He could feel her trembling by his side. Silent tears cascading down her face bathed in the moonlight. He could only imagine what she must be feeling right now.

Fear, pain, ….**failure**.

He couldn't help a few tears that slid from his eyes seeing her this way. He wanted to kiss her senseless and tell her that it's all going to be okay, but he knew that was only a lie.

He doesn't know what the Red Lotus has in store for them.

As his eyes further adjust to the darkness, he finally sees Bolin and Asami. Asami seems perfectly fine and untouched, but his brother is a different story. Swollen face, black eyes, and bruises. So many bruises. Ghazan was not kind.

But the real monster here is Zaheer. Trying to kidnap Korra when she was only four. What would they have done to her then? What will they do to her now? The mystery was unsettling! And that was the worst part.

The truck slowly came to a stop. His heart was beating out of his chest; he becomes clammy and hot.

She begins to squirm next to him, making a grunting sound, trying to break free of her binds. That's when the trucks door swings open. She's too late.

"P'Li, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, you go get the spares. I've got Korra."

Zaheer and the group then proceed to take them inside a building hidden from the naked eye. The corridor is dark and cold and hasn't been cleaned in what seems like … well, ever. At the end of the hallway is a holding cell, soon to become their new home.

When they are unbound and the door slams shut, Korra bolts upward and begins pounding on the door with her delicate fist. Fresh blood begins to form on her knuckles as she cries out for help. No one will save them.

"Korra! Korra! Please stop, you're hurting yourself!" Mako exclaims cradling her hurt hands in his. He kisses each knuckle. Being extra careful when she hisses in pain.

His eyes trail up to meet hers; they're still red and irritated from her tears. He takes his thumbs and runs them over her cheeks, wiping away the leftover ones.

He leans in to kiss her, but just before their lips touch, he backs away.

They just broke up only a month ago. He knows that he's still madly in love with her, but so far he's seen no signs that she reciprocates these feelings. And the last thing he wants to do is complicate things even more then they already were.

He ends up going in for a hug instead. He buries his chin in the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent. And holds her as close to him as humanly possible.

"You mean so much to me… us, Korra. No matter what happens you will always be the same beautiful, selfless, and brave girl we've ever known. Please remember that."

In a room that is enveloped in silence, she replies.

"Thank you"

And falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed my first ever story **** If you enjoyed, please follow and comment. You're praise or even criticism is greatly appreciated. And I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**See you soon!**

**Love you, **

**Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**First off, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story **** I am so so so so happy!**

**Get ready for chapter 2 and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

Korra woke up to the sound of the sound of the big metal door to the cell swinging open.

"Get up," Ming-Hua growled, kicking Mako in the gut.

Mako groaned in pain, but proceeded to sit up looking at Ming-Hua dead in the eyes with hatred.

"If it was up to me I would let you guys starve, but Zaheer doesn't want you to die…. Yet. So I have been ordered to bring you this."

Ming-Hua set down a bowl of rice on the floor and preceded to leave, but not before giving Mako one last blow to the stomach.

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them all."

"If we ever get a chance," Asami replied. "First we need to find a way out of here."

But there was no chance of escape; the walls of the cell were made out of platinum. Not even a metal bender, like Korra, could bend a metal so pure. So for now they were stuck while the Red Lotus was debating their fate.

* * *

"So what's the plan sir," P'Li stated.

"We kill the avatar, and end the avatar cycle."

"End the avatar cycle? Is that even possible"

"It is if she dies while in the avatar state."

"My original plan was to administer a poison to her and let her body try to fight it, sending her into the avatar state as a last resort to save herself.

"And then we kill her?"

"Yes, but it's too risky. Our headquarters is hundreds of miles away and that's where the poison is. If we try to transport her there, we risk being caught and our plan fails. No, we have to kill her here and now."

"But if we don't have the poison, how will we get her into the avatar state?"

"There is more than one way, P'Li. There is more than one way."

* * *

"There isn't enough food," Asami stated. "We only get one bowl of rice per day."

In a corner Korra was curled up into herself, arms crossed over her knees and chin nestled in her arms. "They're only giving us enough food to keep us barely alive, they want us to be too weak to fight back."

And they were right. It's been days since they've seen a proper meal. Their stomachs were constantly growling and they were in so much pain. They didn't even have enough energy to talk to one another so they would just lie there in silence drifting in and out of consciousness.

Mako was the one to break the silence.

"Korra can we talk, please," he said. Scooting over toward Korra so they could talk in private.

Korra slowly raised her head and nodded in approval, avoiding eye contact.

Mako rested his hand on Korra's knee, a simple but effective move. She looked at him.

"A lot has happened since we first met nine months ago. We became teammates. Fell in love, fell out of love. But for some reason I can't get over you."

"Korra, I'm still in love with you."

He looks her dead in the eyes and says, "If we die, I want you to know that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are my whole world. When my parents died, I thought I would never trust myself to love again. My whole future was just me and Bolin. Of course I knew that Bolin would get married and leave someday, and I thought would be alone for the rest of my life. Then I met you. Those six months we were together were the best six months of my life. You taught me to open up and just let go once and a while. When we kissed it was full of passion, heat and love. You were so soft and warm and inviting I would want to hold you all the time and never let go. I've never felt that for anyone else before and I think we were meant for each other. I want a chance to prove to you just how much I love you everyday for the rest of my life. I want to be yours for the rest of my life if you want me."

"Of course I want you," Korra replied. A smile broke out across her face and tears slid down her leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Mako grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in close. Peppering kisses all over her face whispering over and over again, "I love you."

He finally settled on her lips kissing her deeply and ferociously like a man who hasn't seen water in days, and he hasn't.

It feels like centuries before they break away.

"I choose you," Mako says.

From across the room they hear,"Yeah, yeah. If you're done with the love fest we could really use help constructing an escape plan over here," Bolin yells slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," they both reply in unison, blushing.

"It's fine, just get over here"

"Okay little bro," Mako replies.

Mako grabs Korra hand in his helping her up then kissing her hand before they walk over to where Asami and Bolin were sitting.

Before they make it there the door swings open with great force.

There stood Zaheer, P'Li, Ming-Hua and Gahzan.

Mako felt Korra's hand tense up in panic. He pulls her behind him, shielding her from them. He feels her tremble, and her short, scared breaths on his neck.

"What do you want Zaheer," Mako asks with hatred.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replies with a grin. Advancing forward.

* * *

**Ooooooooo cliffhanger! Haha hope you liked the chapter. **

**I rushed home from work to update this chapter for you guys.**

**Btw I now have a tumblr page by the same name, pabupower.**

**I will post sneak peaks of chapters there before they appear on **

**So if you would like to follow I would be greatly appreciative. **

**Love you, **

**Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the continuous encouragement **** I'm so glad you like the story. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, its been a verrrrryyyyy long week for me lol. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter: 3

"You're coming with me avatar," Zaheer growled, reaching around Mako and grabbing Korra's arm.

Mako was momentarily paralyzed with fear, but before could finally react, Gahzan had caught him off guard and pinned him to the ground.

"No," yelled Mako, "You're not taking her anywhere!" "Bo, tell him they're not taking her anywhere."

**Silence.**

Mako turned his head towards him to see what was wrong. To his horror, Ming-Hua had a knife held against his throat. Little droplets of blood already seeping out.

"You won't get away with this Zaheer!" He tries for the last time, his tears making contact with the cold, hard floor.

"It seems that I've already have," he cackles, dragging Korra out of the room.

She screams in protest.

"No. Zaheer. Let me go." "Let me go!"

She uses all her might to try and break out of the death grip he has on her.

To make her stop he digs his nails dig into her skin, smiling when she gives out a yelp in pain.

He throws her in a cell significantly smaller than the one she was in before, and the door slams.

She's once again enveloped in darkness.

But this time she's **alone.**

Zaheer walks over to P'Li and sternly whispers to her, "She gets no food, no water, nothing!

"Let her fade away in the merciless hole that is her thoughts."

"But stay close by. For once she is on the verge of death, she will go into the avatar state. You then come get me, and together we will end her, once and for all. Then may we have a chance to live in peace."

"Zaheer."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I've failed them all."

"Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, the new airbenders… even Lin."

"I'm a sad excuse for an avatar. I can't even save myself, how am I supposed to save the rest of the world?"

"I deserve to die."

"I want to die."

Korra was torn from her thoughts when she hears a knock on the wall next to her.

After she gets over the shock, she gives a knock in return.

But after several moments of silence, she begins to believe that it was just a trick of the mind.

She jumps when it happens again.

Now she knows it wasn't her imagination.

She goes to knock again, but before she does, there's another knock.

This time it comes in a pattern.

Wait, she knows that knock! It's Mako!

"Mako! Mako! I'm here, I'm okay," she yells.

But she might as well be talking to thin air because she knows he can't hear her.

It repeats again.

This time she answers.

"I love you," she whispers to the wall.

* * *

**Tadaaaa!**

**There you have it!**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**I'll update as soon as I can **

**Love you,**

**Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo everyone!**

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. Things have come up such as school Lol and work. So I've been really busy. But here it is.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 4

It has been a week since Mako had last seen Korra.

A week since he had been able to hold her hand.

A week since he was able to feel her warmth.

A week since he was able to tell her, **"I love you."**

He would knock every few minutes, because her answering back meant that she was still alive. That there was still hope.

Sometimes when Bolin and Asami were fast asleep in the dead of night, he would talk to the wall. He knew that she couldn't answer back, but believing that she could hear him helps him hang on to his last bit of sanity.

"When we get out of here I'm going to go straight to your dad and ask for his blessing."

"I'll make you a traditional water tribe betrothal necklace."

"Then I'll take you on a glorious night on the town."

"We'll go to Narook's Noodlery for dinner because I know how much you love their seaweed noodles. Then I'll bring you to the Probending Arena, the place we first met."

"I'll lead you to the center of the room where there will be a circle of rose petals. And there I will get down on one knee and declare my heart and soul to you."

"I'll hold my breath anticipating that one word to fall from your perfect lips."

"And then we'll have the most perfect wedding, the most perfect life, and the most perfect family."

"We'll get you out of here, Korra, I promise."

He gives a knock on the wall.

She knocks back and he smiles and a tear falls down his cheek.

"Just give me some time."

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Korra was clinging on to life.

She hasn't seen food, water or sunlight in what seems like forever.

She lies in a puddle of her own sweat and tears, useless, because that's all she can do anymore.

Although, she would find enough strength to lift her hand and give a weak knock to the wall to tell Mako that she was alright.

So this is what dying felt like.

Every second felt like an hour, she was constantly nauseous and could barely move, and she felt herself slipping away.

At moments, she wishes that she would just die to end her pain and suffering. Then she thinks of Mako, and the life that they have ahead of them and she hangs on.

"Hurry up, Mako," she cries out, "I can't do this anymore!"

She curls into herself and bursts into ugly sobs.

* * *

When he knocks a little while later, she doesn't answer back.

Panicking, he knocks again and again and again.

"No."

Suddenly a terrified scream hits his ears.

"Korra."

He franticly pounds on the wall trying to knock it down, even though he knows that it is fruitless.

* * *

Korra was beginning to slip into the avatar state.

She was utterly terrified, and uses the last of his energy to fight it off.

"I will not let them win, I will not let them win," she repeats over and over again.

Another scream pieces the air.

* * *

"Zaheer, Zaheer! Come quick, it's happening," P'Li exclaims, running down the hall to the room he was in.

By the time she gets there, she's out of breath.

"Zaheer, (wheeze) the avatar has entered the avatar state."

"Perfect, thank you P'Li."

"It's time."

"Avatar, it's time to meet your fate."

* * *

**And there you have it folks.**

**Sorry that it wasn't much longer than the other chapter, but hey. It's a chapter!**

**I'm anxiously anticipating for the season 4 trailer to FINALLY arrive.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the wait is painful.**

**Btw: Follow me on tumblr if you wanna at pabupower.**

**Love you,**

**Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew!**

**I hope you like this chapter because it's the longest chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of the dialogue used in this chapter. It all belongs to Bryan, Mike, and the people at Nickelodeon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 5

Korra was in so much pain.

Holding back the avatar state had used up all of her remaining energy.

But she couldn't, she **wouldn't** let go.

Behind her closed eyelids she saw her worst fears come to life. All of her past enemies materialized before her eyes.

The first to appear was Amon, the dark eyes of his mask burning into her very soul, "I told you Korra, the world doesn't need you anymore."

Then the scene shifted and Unalaq replaced Amon, "The time of the avatar is over, Korra. Give up."

Lastly came Vaatu, "You're too weak to resist, and I am stronger than ever. There's no use fighting. Let go."

"Let go, let go, let go," they all chanted.

"I will not!" Korra screamed willing the voices in her head to go away.

But even with her strong determination she eventually couldn't hold it back any longer and transcended into the avatar state.

Just then P'Li, Gahzan, Ming-Hua, and Zaheer arrived at her cell door.

Zaheer quickly opened it, only to be hit by a forceful gust of wind brought upon by the avatar state.

He collided into the wall with a great thud.

Everyone stood back, stunned by the great power she possessed.

Zaheer slowly stood up, rubbing the pain out of the back of his head.

"End the avatar!" he commanded.

"With pleasure," Gahzan answered. Cracking his knuckles.

They all entered the room, and got into their fighting stances.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone on the other side of the wall was trying to figure out a way to get to Korra's aid.

But they didn't have to think for long.

For the concrete wall that had once separated them came crumbling down before their very eyes.

A cloud of dust and rubble rose up around them, obscuring their view of what was going on only a few feet from their eyes.

Although they couldn't see what was going on they managed to hear Korra's voice, well voices (if you count the past avatars.)

They advanced forward, ready to help in any way possible.

What they saw both amazed and terrified them.

Korra was about ten feet off the ground, bending the four elements that she perfected. Trying to fight off the imposing threat.

They knew it was time. They had to get who they could away from Korra.

Mako took Ming-Hua, Asami took P'Li, and Bolin took Gahzan.

Mako winked at Ming-Hua in a taunting gesture to get her mad enough to come after him and boy did it work.

She bared her teeth and hissed at him. Turing her two water arms to eight, and made a wave out of surrounding water to propel her forward.

It was on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra and Zaheer's battle continued into the hallway.

He tried his best to keep running away from her.

If he could just keep on dodging her attacks and keep out of her reach he could tire her enough for her to lose control of the avatar state, and end her while she's down.

He lost his train of thought when a particularly large rock came zooming past his head.

He only had a second to whip his head around before he saw it.

Korra had ripped a huge chunk of metal out of the wall and was about to deliver the death blow to Zaheer, but suddenly she started to become weak.

Both she and the metal came collapsing to the floor.

She tried with all of her might to get back up and end this, but nothing worked.

"I, I don't understand," she said aloud.

"Don't worry, the avatar cycle will be over momentarily, then everything will make sense again," he stated monotony.

He proceeded to collect a ball of air around Korra's head and sucked the air out of her lungs; she was now slowly suffocating to death making ugly gasping sounds.

* * *

Among the chaos of the battle, Mako had not noticed that everyone was missing.

He had defeated Ming-Hua with an electric shock to her water arms which had killed her instantly, and now he was all alone hoping that everyone had the same luck that he did.

He was now off to find Korra and get her out of here.

If he wasn't too late.

He then heard Korra scream out in pain and he followed the sound of her voice.

It led him to a room much bigger than the one they were kept in.

That's when he saw her. Korra. His Korra, dying right in front of his eyes.

He knew his best bet was to sneak up on Zaheer and attack him from behind, but he had to act fast.

"Give up avatar, the world doesn't need you anymore," Zaheer hissed.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't bet on it," Mako stated only millimeters behind Zaheer.

Knowing that Korra's life was on the line, he did the first thing that came to mind and lightning bended straight at his back.

He didn't let go of his grip until Zaheer stopped what he was doing to her.

His signal to let go came when he heard the glorious sound of Korra gasping for breath. Finally free from his vice.

Zaheer proceeded to collapse on the ground, he had met the same fate as Ming-Hua and was finally dead.

When Mako got a chance to let the situation before him sink in, he realized what he came here for.

She was on the floor, motionless, and white as a sheet. He feared the worst.

He ran up to her and cradled her in his arms.

She was like ice, and was shivering in his arms.

He held her as close to him as humanly possible willing all of his body heat to her.

But really scared him the most was her eyes, they were closed. And he could just be imagining it, but he swore she stopped breathing for a minute.

"Korra, sweetie, can you open your eyes for me?"

No response.

"Please," he cried out, "It's Mako."

It's almost as if a trigger went off because her eyes began to slowly flutter open.

"Mako?" She asked weakly, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm here," he cried, cradling her hand to his heart.

"I don't think I can hold on. I don't think I can win this one. I'm so sorry."

He was about to protest telling her that she was the strongest person he knew, and she could do this. But he could only imagine how much pain she was going through.

Reluctantly he replied, "It's okay to let go."

"I'll always love you Korra."

"And I'll always love you."

He then proceeded to pick her up, Bolin and Asami were waiting at the door in tears seeing what had happened.

"Let's get her home."

* * *

**This is not the end, there is still one more chapter!**

**I definitely plan on doing another multi chapter story once season 4 premieres and gives me juicy new ideas.**

**Just one more week ahhhhhhhhhhh I can't wait! Give it to me already! Lol**

**Until next time.**

**Love you,**

**Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

It was the day of Korra's funeral. Everyone from republic city and the four nations had arrived to honor her.

But Mako had something really special he needed to do.

Before the ceremony had started, he snuck in to get some alone time with her body. To say his last goodbyes.

"I know that you can't hear me now, but I have something I needed to do."

He then proceeded to get down on one knee.

"Avatar Korra, I love you more than you can ever comprehend. And I'm sorry we never had a chance to make our dreams come true like I promised. But I want you to know that you're the only one I will ever want. So now I give you a little piece of me to take to heaven with you."

He pulls out a carefully handcrafted betrothal necklace out of his coat pocket, and ties it around her neck.

"I promise that I will wait for you until the end of time. Then when I die, we can be together again walking hand in hand into eternity."

He stands up and gets one last good look at her.

Even in death she was still so beautiful.

Smooth mocha skin, rosy cheeks, blood red lips, and long beautiful eyelashes over her closed azure eyes.

He leans down and presses a tender kiss to her lips.

He whispers for the last time, "I love you."

* * *

The ceremony continues on.

There isn't one dry eye in the place. Everyone was sobbing uncontrollably, even chief Beifong.

But Mako can't help but smile when he sees the flush of blue around her neck.

He feels content.

He looks to the sky and he knows that she feels the same way.

* * *

**Just a short little chapter to wrap things up.**

**I've had a great time writing this fic, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See you season four!**

**Love you,**

**Megan**


End file.
